


Dan and Arin Adopt A Cat

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, JFC, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was out getting groceries when his cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and hit answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Doesn't really follow that in depth of a storyline-

Dan was out getting groceries when his cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and hit answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Arin, what's up? Did you forget to add something to the shopping list?"

"..."

"Arin. What did you do?"

"I _may_ have sorta accidentally adopted five cats."

Dan sighed. "Seriously Arin? Where did you get five cats?"

"I was driving by the pet store, and they had a sign out front saying they had cats up for adoption. So I stopped and went in just to look and they looked so adorable Dan!"

"Arin we live in an apartment. What are we going to do with five cats?"

"Don't be mad? ...Dan? Please?"

"Fine. I'll be home in fifteen minutes. We'll talk about it then."

"Yes! Thank you." Dan hung up to phone and sighed again.

~Later~

Dan got out his keys and unlocked the apartment. He stepped into the apartment and shut the door. Before Dan could even set the bags down, he was greeted by five cats running to greet him, and Arin with a sheepish face. Dan set the groceries on the counter and looked down at the cats, before looking back up at Arin.

"Arin." Dan said.

"Yes?" Arin answered cautiously.

"We can keep one. The rest we have to re-home."

"Yes!" Arin grinned and kissed Dan on the cheek. "While I was waiting for you to get home I named them" Arin said. 

"Alright, lay it on me" Dan said.

Pointing to each one in turn, Arin said: This one's Fluffy, this ones Jabba-"

"Wait" Dan cut in. "You named a cat after Jabba The Hutt?" "Yeah, I mean look at it. He looks so chubby."

"Alright" Dan conceded. "Carry on."

"That one's Zelda, over there is Alex and this one is Bob."

"So what kid of cats are they?" Dan asked. All of the cats looked similar, so he assumed they were the same breed.

"The lady at the store said they're British Short Hairs."

"Alright. Let's start trying to find homes for them I guess." Dan said.

They end up keeping Bob, and giving the other four away to friends and friends of friends. Arin volunteered to drop off the last cat, Zelda who was going to one of his friends, since they had plans to hang out anyway. When he got back a couple hours later, he found Dan asleep on the couch with Bob sleeping on Dan's chest. Arin grinned and pulled out his phone to take a photo. After he set the picture as his new wallpaper, Arin set to making dinner for the two of them.

~Later~

"You know we're going to have to buy stuff for the cat soon." Dan said after they had finished dinner. All Arin had brought home with the cats was a couple of litter boxes and a small amount of cat food. They made plans to go shopping tomorrow, and then watched TV for a couple hours before they went to sleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bob looks like: http://elelur.com/data_images/cat-breeds/british-shorthair/british-shorthair-04.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dan and Arin set some food and water out for Bob, and then jumped in the car to go to the pet store. Once they arrived, they both went inside and looked around. 

Dan grabbed a shopping cart. "Alright what do we need?" he asked. 

"Lets start with cat food, since we gave him the rest of what we had this morning." Arin says.

They grabbed a bag of food and a bag of litter, and then they went over to the section for cat toys. 

"Does Bob need a stuffed Super Mario?" Arin asks, holding up a small stuffed Mario in a cat suit.

"Hell yeah Bob needs a stuffed Mario" Dan answers.

They grabbed a few more toys and other random stuff, before walking up to the counter. They pay for everything, and then load up the car. On the ride back to the apartment, Dan turns to Arin suddenly, and says: "The first time that cat destroys something of mine it's not sleeping in the bedroom with us."

"Aww Dan. That's not going to happen. Bob's a good boy." 

"And you're basing this on the day and a half you've known him?"

"I'm good at reading people Dan."

"Fine Arin. I'm just saying." Dan said, smiling.

They get back to the apartment to fine Bob sleeping on the couch. When the door opened, the cat lifted his head to look at them before stretching and then walking over to greet them. 

"Hello Bob" Dan says. "You better like the shit we bought for you because we just spent about fifty dollars on this stuff. They get all of Bob's new stuff set up, and then don't do much for the rest of the day besides play video games and try to keep the cat from standing in front of the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll write more. Maybe some short things here and there if I think of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this shit?

Arin was asleep, curled up in his blankets, drifting from dream to dream. 

"Arin!" Dan yelled.

Arin shot up in bed. He looked at the clock on their bedside table which read 10:00 am. Arin groaned. It was Saturday for gods sake. "Yeah, Dan?"

"Come here." Dan answered.

Oh he sounds pissed. Arin thinks to himself. Arin stumbled out of bed, and shuffled into the living room where Dan was standing. Bob was happily laying on the floor in front of the couch, with the mangled remains of Dan's house plant next to him. Arin sucked in a breath. Shit.

"Your cat murdered my plant, Arin." 

Arin started inching his way around to put himself between Dan and the cat. "Dan it's not his fault. He's a cat, he doesn't know any better." 

"He's not sleeping in the bedroom with us tonight." Dan said with an air of finality.

Arin sighed. "Do you need a hug?"

"Yes" Dan fake sniffles.

Arin hugs him. "I'll get you a new plant."

"A cool plant?"

"Yeah man. Whatever you want."

"Cool, let's go!" Dan exclaims, dropping the show of sadness and running outside to get in the car, grinning.

"Goddamnit Dan" Arin huffs. He turns to look at the cat. "I hope you're happy. Now we're going to wind up with a giant ass cactus or something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Dan cares about plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin play Super Mario Maker.

Dan walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Arin was standing in front of their shelves of games. 

"Ok." Arin said. "What should we play?"

"Why don't we play some more Super Mario Maker?" Dan suggested.

Arin agrees, and they get the game set up. They play for awhile, before they get to an impossibly hard level. Dan's been trying to beat it for close to twenty minutes now.

"Arin. I think I'm gonna do it. Holy shit, I think I'm gonna do it" Dan says.

They both watch the screen, and just as Dan jumps up onto a platform, Bob comes tearing across the living room towards them. The cat jumps up on the table holding the tv, and starts swiping at Mario on the screen.

"Bob! Goddamnit if you make me die I swear to-" Dan's cut off as, he falls into the lava and dies once again, due to being unable to see the screen. Dan's silent for a few moments before he stands up, calmly sets the controller down onto the couch, and then goes over and lays down face first on the floor.

"Dan?" Arin asks cautiously. "Are you ok? Babe?" Arin looks over at Bob who's still sitting in front of the tv. "I think you broke him." Arin tells the cat. Bob unsurprisingly doesn't reply.  
Arin walks over to Dan, and kneels down next to him. "Dan? Do you want me to stick the cat in the other room with the door shut and then I'll play for awhile?"  
Arin hears a "yes" muffled by the carpet so he goes and grabs the cat. Once he gets back to the living room, he coaxes Dan back onto the couch, wraps him in a blanket, and takes his turn playing the level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob meets another cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm guessing they live somewhere like California where they don't get a lot of snow? Idk, it doesn't really matter.

Arin walked up to the apartment front door. Damn it was cold outside. He pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth so he could grasp the doorknob tightly enough to get it open. He stepped inside and sighed in relief. Fuck winter. As Arin sheds all of his winter gear (coat, gloves, boots, etc.) he notices Dan is on the phone. Dan hangs up a couple minutes later, and Arin walks over to greet him. "Hey I'm back. It's fuckin' cold outside, man. Who was on the phone?" Arin asks.

"That was Jason. He wanted to know if we can watch his cat this weekend. Apparently he and Lindsay are going out of town for a couple days, and Lindsay doesn't feel comfortable leaving the cat alone" Dan explained.

"Sure. I mean, that Shouldn't be a problem, right? Bob did fine around the other cats when we first got him" Arin shrugs.

"Alright, cool. I'll text Jason and tell him we'll do it." Dan starts texting Jason, and Arin gets the cat food out, to fill Bob's dish.

~The Weekend~

Jason dropped off the cat, a fluffy white Persian, at their apartment around ten pm Friday night.

"I can't thank you guys enough for watching him. I would have just set out extra food and water and left him at the house, but Lindsay's convinced that he'd get lonely" Jason told Dan and Arin. "Lindsay's out waiting in the car, so I better get going. Thanks again, guys."

Jason leaves, and then it's just Dan, Arin, and the cat.

"What's the cats name again?" Arin asks.

"Cyrano."

"Wait seriously?" Arin asks, a huge grin on his face.

"Yup" Dan answers.

"Best cat name ever. Bob and _Cyrano_ " Arin says, saying Cyrano in a "suave" voice.

"How do you think Bob's going to react when he finds out there's another cat?" Dan asks.

Bob walks into the room a few minutes later, and by then Cyrano has moved on to sitting in the cardboard box they keep around for Bob. It takes him a minute or two, but Bob finally turns toward the other cat, and catches sight of him. Dan and Arin are nudging each other on the couch, watching the meeting unfold. Bob walks over, and climbs into the box with the other cat, mostly on top of him in the small box. Cyrano manages to pull himself free from underneath Bob, and leaps out of the box with a growl. Cyrano sits beside the box staring at Bob, who looks very self satisfied, if a cat could possibly have that look. Dan and Arin turn on the tv and flip around watching this and that, when a few minutes later Dan happens to glance back at the box. Bob is presumably still inside of it, and Cyrano has somehow managed to get the flaps folded shut, and is sitting on top of the now closed box. Dan nudges Arin, and nods in the direction of the box. Arin snickers, and they both start laughing as all of a sudden a grey paw pokes out of one of the handle holes on the side of the box. Cyrano smacks at the paw with his own, causing it to disappear back into the box. After a moment Bob sticks his paw out again, only for Cyrano to smack it once more.

"Wow" Arin says, still laughing. "Bob got told."

Bob lets out a pitiful sounding meow, and Dan takes pity on him. He gets up and rescues Bob from the box, before sitting back down on the couch with the cat on his lap."Don't worry buddy. It's only until Sunday night" Dan consoles the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was looking up cat names, and there was a list that had Cyrano on it. I watched Cyrano De Bergerac (the/one of the movie versions) forever ago and liked it, so this is a little nod towards that. 
> 
> Cyrano: http://files.mom.me/photos/2015/05/12/6-102768-white-persian-kitten-2-1431447517.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Dan groans, and rolls over in bed, onto his back. He's still half asleep, but he can feel something tickling his face. Dan feels a weight settle onto his chest, and he cracks his eyes open blearily. Bob is sitting on his chest, which isn't that unusual. What is unusual, is that the cat is holding something in his mouth, something that after a few moments, Dan realizes isn't a toy. His eyes widen. Bob is perched proudly on Dan's chest, holding a dead mouse in his mouth. 

"Arin!" he calls. 

"Yeah?" Dan hears Arin's faint reply, coming from somewhere else in the apartment.

"Can you come here?" he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

A few moments later, Arin comes walking into the bedroom. "What's up?"

"Get. This. Away from me."

Arin gets a confused look on his face. "The cat?" he asks.

Dan winces, as Bob still holding the mouse, moves his head slightly, so it winds up hanging closer to him. "What the cat has in his mouth."

Arin walks around to see what Dan's talking about. "Hey! He caught a mouse! I told you he was good for something" Arin says proudly.

"Arin, get it away from me. I don't like mice."

"He probably thinks you need food, you're so skinny." Arin smirks. 

"Yes Arin, I'm sure that's it. Now could you please get it away from me? I'm afraid if I move he'll drop it on me" Dan looks at it and cringes.

Now Arin's trying to hold back laughter, at the look on Dan's face. "You don't want to hurt his feelings, to you?"

"Arin-" Dan's cut off by the mouse slipping from Bob's mouth, and dropping onto Dan's face. The mouse, which apparently wasn't dead after all, then promptly runs across his face, off the bed, and disappears elsewhere in the apartment. Bob doesn't even bother going after it. Dan lets out a high pitched screech. "Ahhh! Fuck, Arin!" he splutters, and tries to wipe at his face with his shirt sleeve. 

Arin bends over, wheezing with laughter. "Oh- oh shit. I can't" he breaks into more giggles. "Dan, I literally can't. I-" he cuts him off and laughs even harder at the look on Dan's face. He watches as Dan pushes the cat off of him, and storms off the bathroom. Presumably to take a shower. 

"Aww Babe, don't be mad!" Arin calls after him. "Dan?" When he doesn't get a response, he turns to look at Bob. "I hope you're happy."

Bob meows, but gives no other sign of guilt.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin takes Bob to the vet. Bob is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to let this series die, can anyone give me any ideas for more chapters? The entertainment center is based on this near ceiling height tv cabinet thing we used to have, that's what we called it. I can't find an accurate picture, but it's similar to this: http://billymagz.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/furniture-flat-screen-tv-cabinet-with-doors-affordable-home-furniture-rustic-brown-built-in-corner-tv-cabinet-polished-teak-wood-tv-armoire-design-tuscano-two-door-with-3-drawers-by-kincaid-96165-b-tv.jpg

Arin wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly. He groans, and fumbles around trying to hit the snooze button. His hand connects with the alarm clock, knocking in off the table. It hits the floor, seemingly no worse for wear as it continues beeping without pause. Arin sighs. He reaches one arm down over the bed, and grabs the alarm clock. He puts it back on the table, now turned off, and sits up in bed. Taped to the wall above the alarm clock, is a note.

 

_Arin,_   
_Since I know you'll forget, you need to take Bob to the vet today at 9:00._   
_I would take him, but I'm working an early shift today._   
_-Dan_   
_p.s. If you break the alarm clock like you did with the last one, you're paying for a new one._

 

Arin groans. He totally did forget. Damn him for always being right. The last time they tried to take Bob to the vet, the cat was not fucking happy about it. Resigning himself to massive amounts of cat scratches, he hauls himself up and goes to jump in the shower.

~

Arin sits on the floor in the living room, in front of the entertainment center.

"Bob... Don't make my life hard."

Bob remains under the stand.

"Bob..."

Bob meows.

Arin sighs.

~

He shuts the door to the cat crate. After ten minutes of coaxing, and then finally breaking, and forcing the heavy ass stand out from the wall, he finally got the cat out and into the carrier. He has the claw marks to show for it, too. He has twenty minutes left until the vet appointment, so he quickly throws on his shoes, grabs the cat carrier, and races outside to the car.  
He arrives at the vet, with five minutes to spare. After quickly grabbing the carrier and locking the car, he races inside. He walks up to the counter, and smiles at the lady. After checking in, she has him sit down for a few minutes, and then it's their turn with the Veterinarian.  
~

Later, Arin's finally pulled back into the parking lot to the apartment, and he trudges inside, crate in hand. Silently he goes inside, let's Bob out of the crate, and collapses back into bed.

He's starting to doze off, when his cell starts ringing. He hits answer, and puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ar, how'd it go at the vet?"

"Oh god. When you get home, can you help me move the entertainment center back?"

"Yeah sure. So it went that well, huh?"

"Dan...I'm so scratched up. I pulled a muscle in my shoulder trying to move the entertainment center. Then he ran around the house for like ever so I couldn't catch him. He knows what the crate means, he's too smart. Bob climbed into the cabinets at the vets and knocked a ton of shit down. He's mocking me Dan. The cat is mocking me right now. The smug asshole is sitting next to me on the bed, like none of that happened."

Dan makes a mock sympathetic noise in response, humor clear in his voice. "I'll rub your shoulders when I get home. Do you need anything before I leave work? I get out in ten minutes."

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Ok, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Hey Dan?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm going to murder this cat if he doesn't stop looking so smugly at me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I have any errors!


End file.
